8etffandomcom-20200215-history
Commodore's Log: Koskla Dpoda
These are the voyages of Commodore Koskla Dpoda. Commodore's Log Stardate 91137.2 I held an open fleet briefing this afternoon for officers to present reports on their recent work. Dr. DeLaRosa provided good news on Capt. Moreau's recovery. She stated Geode had made a full recovery and no longer required using the supplement. Additionally, the doctor was settling in well as her role as a fleet doctor. She described treated several people in the Mol'Rihan Embassy and will continue to do so on Remora Station. Meanwhile, the political situation between the Hybasi and Lowbasi has become more complex. As a result, Geode has moved to a diplomatic role within the Federation. While Geode is no longer acting as a captain within the Task Force, the 8th is still tasked with helping aid the Hybasi. Capt. ni Varick was literally a whole new person since the last time I saw him. He had gone through the Peel, shedding his outer layer for a fresh new one. He looked much younger, had far less hair, and even grew a new eye. I admit I'm a bit jealous that I will never be able to do that if I lose an eye. He was also able to give us some insight on his impressions of the Romulan Republic survey team that will be joining the 8th on Remora. He got the impression that they are quite wary and cautious rather than deceptive. This is good considering there is much distrust on both sides of the Federation-Romulan Republic pairing. Capt. Whittingon informed us of a...situation with her temporally enhanced starship in that it will be out of service. She required a new ship and had her sights set on a Sao Paolo. Vaughn informed her that we had three docked and unused for her to choose from. Her old ship seemed to be a burden to her so this may be a positive change for her. Stardate 91142.7 Vaughn held open office hours for officers to drop in and give reports. Capt. Sarvok had returned from teaching at Starfleet Tactical. We new recruit join the fleet, a security officer by the name of Capt. Sophia Moreau who is apparently married to Geode Moreau. She had just completed a tour on Nukara Prime. Vaughn suggested that she may be helpful for Capt. Shepherd's SORD project. The big news on Remora is the impending arrival of a group from the Romulan Republic. They are joining us on the station in order to carry out some sort of surveying mission. Vaughn suggested that we should see if we can learn something about survival from them considering the goal of Project Remora. This brought up a discussion about out speculations on the Republic's future with the Federation, on Mol'Rihan, and with the Reunification. Click for a transcript of the meeting. Stardate 91507.3 Commander Valenius of the Romulan Republic has locked himself in a closet in the medical lab for about two weeks now. He apparently locked himself in the moment he found out the station was infected with a fungus and refused to come out. I was alerted by security that one of the Republic officers was violently destroying things in the medical lab. I had Subadmiral Tanara address the situation directly. He was apparently afraid of infection and refused to come out until the fungus was eliminated. I still have no idea what he was doing in there but I intend to find out. Stardate 91672.5 The 8th had it's first encounter with Q today. This particular Q was rather sadistic. He inflicted us all with retrograde amnesia and brought the USS Copenhagen to an unknown location. We did not recognize each other at first but slowly our memories returned. I believe I was able to rapidly recall who I was and who Vaughn was due to our telepathic connection. As we were beginning to recall things there was a strange phenomenon. There was a blue haze and we seemed to...the best way I can describe it is lose our physical form for a time. Geode appeared on the ship when he had been on Sankirk rather than on the Copenhagen. People changed personalities and appearance. Animals and other items appeared at random. It was all very confusing but then people began recalling very painful memories. Except...they were not our memories. Well, they were but they weren't...accurate to our reality or our lives. It's hard to explain. One moment I was beginning to remember things about me and Vaughn. The next moment I had the horrible realization that Vaughn had actually died right before my eyes. I clearly remembered he was dead and there he was before me. It was like I hadn't seen him in a long time and a miracle happened. I hardly cared about anything else happening on the bridge as I was in the throes of a death-defying lover's reunion. I was startled back to...reality wouldn't be the right word...Shep was suddenly holding the bridge hostage. Vaughn changed but not too much. We were both feeling rather amorous when Shep began shooting erratically. We managed to sneak away to safety...and privacy. I was only interested in..."reuniting" fully with Vaughn when it all came rushing back to me. Something was obviously not right but there was something behind it. We hurried to run an internal scan and override ship controls in case the manipulation became more dangerous. Shep came to find us to let us know the others seemed to be coming to their senses. We rejoined them and Sky said we were being manipulated and ni Varick began applauding and transformed to look like Vaughn. He said he should have killed us off long ago and that he was testing us. He was Q and he promised he would return before he let ni Varick have his body back. For his trouble, Q left him an epohh that immediately proceeded to shit on the bridge. Fitting gift from a Q. I think he must have fed her hasperat beforehand. In the emotional aftermath, everyone was ordered to take 36 hours off duty and schedule an appointment with me to discuss the event. Vaughn and I rushed off to spend the next 36 hours in our quarters. Click for a transcript of the RP. Stardate 91904.5 Remora Communications Station #23 received a garbled message. Petty Officer Theo Grinkley annotated the message to the best of his ability and noted it in his daily log but failed to notify a supervising officer directly. Luckily, it was flagged in my daily logs report and I took a closer look. The message was logged as "--is -- us- --mpest ---tai- T-m M-er Shi- sus---ned h-a-y dam--e requesti-g - tow core -je-ted on- im--lse --actor on--ne ..... sec--r 29....." After a quick glance, I was able to complete the likely message. "This is USS Tempest Captain Tom Myer. Ship sustained heavy damage, requesting tow. Core ejected, one impulse reactor online. Sector 29." I'm not sure what happened to the Tempest but we need to send them a tow immediately to find out. Additionally, Remora hasn't heard from the Paragon since they entered their target system and Admiral Albern after he was summoned for an urgent meeting with Starfleet. Hopefully, this isn't an indication of more hostile forces in the sector block. I intend to send Captain ni Varick and the Copenhagen to locate the Tempest and tow it back to Remora. I'll have Science and Comms see if they can locate the Paragon and the Osprey. If they don't find a trace of them, we'll have to send out a search and rescue team. Personal Log Stardate 91131.5 The Task Force has been allowed leave on Risa for the Lohlunat Festival. It's been lovely but very crowded. I imagine Lohlunat is a bit like Risan spring break, complete with braindead beefcakes and bubbleheaded bimbettes. Not that I expected differently from Risa but I can only take so much partying before I just want to sleep for days. The resort is on a really beautiful island and the nights are romantic. I have to admit that I am pretty amused by the horga'hn Vaughn and I picked up as souvenirs. He doesn't waste an opportunity to pull it out and throw himself on the bed. [There is the sound of someone flopping on a bed and Kos smirks and turns her head in the direction of the sound and laughs.] Speaking of which, end log. Stardate 91602.5 I spoke with Captain Maket today. He's been confined to his quarters and is awaiting a probable court martial for going AWOL with his ship and crew. Something about the whole situation didn't make sense to me. Something didn't add up. His actions made a lot more sense after I spoke to him. This goes deeper, involving Cardassian government subterfuge and the wellbeing of his family. I wish he would have asked us for help but I can understand his reasons for not doing so. However, he's been disappointed by the Federation in addition to Cardassia for not living up to his expectations. The Federation for being less military and defense focused. Cardassia for not acting in the best interest for building external trust. Or internal trust in this case. Finally, he's let himself and his crew down. He was essentially forced into this situation. He had hoped to resolve things on his own but it didn't turn out the way he envisioned. He seems resigned to his fate despite the unfairness of it. I need to talk to Vaughn and Shep about this. Click for the RP transcript for OOC knowledge. Category:Personnel Logs